My Fullmetal Relationship
by HopelessDreamer11
Summary: It all started when I handed him the keys to my house and told him to move in. Kind of a collection of stories that are all connected. PS I update a lot, inspired by KissMeDeadlyT-T
1. News

I walked into my office on an alright Wednesday morning, way too early if you ask me. But I had no chose because if I didn't show up to work the lieutenant would kill me, but when you're up this early you already kind of feel dead.  
I called fullmetal into my office and as soon as I did that everyone left the vicinity; they thought we were going to have sex in my office again but sadly that wasn't the case. I wanted to ask him to move in with me, since Al seems to live with Winry now and we've barley seen each other since we started dating 2 weeks ago. Funny how on the first try we got caught but everyone promised they wouldn't tell. And then I heard the sound of my door being kicked open and I knew Ed finally decided to come.  
"Morning my favorite bastard," he said as he took a seat putting his feet up on the table. "So what business do you have with me?"  
"Relationship business," I said a smile playing on my lips as Ed's eyes grew wide remembering.  
"Relationship-"  
"Yes relationship you haven't forgotten about your boyfriend have you Ed dearest," I bated my eye lashes and Ed scoffed.  
"Well of course not, "Ed started to blush. "It's just we haven't seen much of each other since it happened... so I thought you forgot I mean we were drunk. "He said looking me in the eyes.  
"No matter how drunk I get I never forget, and how could I when you were being so cute! - "  
"Shut it bastard," I could see he was getting a little flustered. "And if you did I'd kill you, you jerk."  
Oh how I love my little Ed, sure he can be a bit load and rude and self-righteous, but I loved how he spoke his mind.  
"Well this jerk has been thinking about you a lot and has something for you." I took out the spare keys from my pocket and tossed them to him. He caught it then looked from them to me surprised.  
"These are- "  
"The keys to my house yes, I want you to move in with me that way we can see more of each other." Ed clenched the keys in his auto mail hand and smiled. "Alright bastard just don't expect me to make you dinner."  
"But that's what wives do for their husband's," I pouted as he blushed but that quickly turned into anger.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"


	2. moving in

**HopelessDreamer~ Hey my fellow Roy Ed lovers! I told you I upload often. Anyway I hope you liked my first chapter if so don't be shy and review, it makes me feel wanted (:  
**_  
I was fast asleep in my bed having a lovely dream about me becoming Fuhrer. Oh yes Fuhrer Roy Mustang, I was sitting in my office relaxing, no paper work in site, when I kept hearing this incessant banging at my door and it kept getting louder. But when I went to open the door no one was there. That's when I woke up and realized that the banging was at my actual door in real life. I tossed in my bed wishing death upon the person to wake me up at 1:00am.  
I regretfully got out of bed and headed to my door but when I got there the door opened and I saw Ed walk in. I instantly got pissed.  
"Oh there you are bastard I was starting to think you weren't home, I even called your phone but it was off," he said carrying a suit case in his hand.  
"WHAT THE HELL ED did you forget you had the keys?!"  
"Funny story," he said scratching the back of his head with a half-smile, "Pretty much."  
I was too tired to be pissed at Ed so I just decided to drop it.  
"Whatever just come in, "I said ushering him inside. "So you decided to move in at 1 in the morning," I said as we walked to my room.  
"Yeah I woke up from a nightmare at about 11 and when I looked for comfort I discovered there was no one with me. That's when I decided that I couldn't take it any longer so I packed up and came here."  
We reached my room and sat on my bed.  
"Wow Ed I'm touched, I'm glad I'm the one you came to when you were feeling alone." I never saw Ed as the type to get scared and run to others for comfort, that's when I knew I'd be learning a lot more about Ed from now on and I liked it. We've only just started dating and already I could tell that I'm falling in love, just the thought of waking up next to him in the morning made me smile.  
"Well to be fair you were the only one who offered and Al's away and all -"  
"You really Know how to ruin a moment don't you?" I looked down and saw that he was already lying down in my bed.  
"What moment? Just get into bed I'm tired, and by the bags under your eyes I can tell you are to," he said in a low sleepy voice. "Well I guess this is the quietest I'll ever hear you be," I said lying down next to him smiling.  
"Good night Ed."  
"Good night bastard."

**Thanks for reading and I really hope I'm not just writing this for myself at 1 in the morning lol ironic. Anyway review so I know I'm not alone. However if I really am alone my face just turned into a potato ~forever alone**


	3. The bar part 1

**HopelessDreamer- I woke up this morning and had this story idea in my head so I had to type it down. So it turned into this...  
I hope you like.**

Chapter 3 the bar

Ok right now I'm at a bar with Hawkeye, Falmen, Brenda, Havoc, and how could I forget Ed who at the moment is drunk off his ass telling Maes stories about our love life. The damn fool he's totally encouraging Ed's drunken behavior. And if I have to hear Riza ask me about the bubble bath incident she heard Ed speak of one more time, I'm going to light this whole place on fire. How did this happen anyway? Ed's only 16 he's not old enough to be drinking, I'll incinerate the person who gave him alcohol!

**Earlier that day**

I was in my office doing paper work dreading every minute of it I might add, and Ed was at the other desk rewriting a report. He kept looking over to me sending me daggers he really did hate rewriting reports.  
"Would you stop glaring at me Fullmetal?" I said, my pen still moving because I needed to get this done as soon as possible.  
"This report was written perfectly and you know it!" He said still glaring at me, I stopped and looked to him with a smile. "Maybe it was but now we'll never know... "  
"Yeah because you set it a flame this morning trying to kill a spider."  
"It's not my fault your report was in the way, "I said continuing to write.  
"Well you could have been a man and ignored it -"  
"oh don't play the man card on me half pint," I could see the veins popping out of his head. This always happened when I made a short comment.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY CAN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED A MAN."  
"Hmhmmm," I heard someone clearing there throat. When I looked up I saw havoc standing there.  
"Hope I'm not interrupting," he said a smile on his face. "Not at all what's up?"  
He walked over to my desk and handed me a card it looked like an invitation.  
"Its Falmen's birthday today and we're all heading over to the bar to night to celebrate, you and Fullmetal should come," he said grinning. "Alright we'll drop by."

**Later that day at the bar**

Ed and I had just entered the bar and discovered we were the last of the group to enter.  
Everyone greeted us and as I looked around I saw the entire bar was empty except for us, so I guess they rented the place out. Well it's a good thing they did because I've seen these people when there drunk and it's not pretty. But there is one person here whom I've never seen drunk and that's my little Ed.  
If the way Ed is when he's sober is any indication to how's he's going to be drunk, then I definitely didn't want to see it.  
I sat next to Havoc at the counter and I saw Maes calling Ed over to the Booth to sit with him and Riza.  
"So Roy," havoc looked to me while taking a sip of his drink. "How's the relationship with Fullmetal going?"  
If I was going to talk about our relationship I knew I'd need a drink. I asked the bar tender who happened to be Brenda for a 'sex on the beach' as I went on to tell havoc.  
"Well it's really different but in a good way. With Ed I have the freedom to say whatever I want because we're really honest with each other, but sometimes to honest and that's when we start to argue -"  
I was caught off by the overly load sound of Riza, Maes and Ed's laughter.  
"He totally slipped on the soap and face planted!" I heard Ed say as they all continued to burst out into laughter.  
Damn it Edward that was a private moment! I clenched my glass hard and saw cracks begin to form in it.  
"Like I said Havoc, a little too honest..." I heard the venom drip from my voice as Havoc awkwardly laughed.  
I got up and went over to the Booth wear the 3 of them sat, they all looked up at me trying to restrain laughter. When I focused on Ed I could clearly see how drunk he was and the empty bottles of beer around him where also an indication.  
"Riza... Maes... which one of you gave Ed alcohol?" I said eying both of them as they looked to each other sending invisible messages with their eyes. At that point I knew they weren't going to talk so I looked to Ed. He was smiling and giggly and actually kind of cute.  
"Ed we're leaving-"  
"But Roy," Riza interrupted. "I want to know more about the bubble bath incident," she wined, clearly drunk as Well.  
"Yeah honey-bunny I want to stay," Ed looked up at me with big golden orbs. Ed was being way to uncharacteristically cute and I actually wanted to saver this moment... in bed.  
So I reached over and picked Ed up from the Booth and tossed him over my shoulder. He seemed too dazed to resist. I waved everyone good bye as I said one last "Happy birthday" to Falmen and left. This was going to be a long night.

**I fully intend to make Ch. 4 a second part to this, may include smut ;) review **


	4. The bar part 2

**HopelessDreamer- Omg! My first review! Thank you so much AngelaAngel I'm glad you like it and your constructive criticism really helped me.  
So here's the next chapter and I really hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4: the bar part 2**

I felt the cool night breeze gently caress my face as I drove with the windows down. At the stop light my eyes flickered right to see a sleeping Edward, with drool slipping out of his mouth. I sighed knowing he'll have a hangover tomorrow; He looks so small and delicate sleeping in the seat. And I couldn't help but think, man I'm a pedophile. But that thought aside I like him like this silent. At that thought a smile graced my face as the light turned green and I continued my drive. I looked out the window thoughtfully wondering what I'd have for dinner, maybe some pasta. That's always good, oh but then there's the part where I have to make it and it just seems to tiring. Maybe I could get Ed to make it for me? Just the thought of it made my mouth water. I could almost smell the delicious pasta sauce and taste the warm noodles; Ed's spaghetti was the best. Too bad he's a sleeping drunk now. Hmmm maybe something simple like toast...  
"Bastard... d-don't you dare... "  
Hearing the voice of my teenaged lover pulled me out of my head, as I turned to look at him in question, wondering if he's woken up.  
As my eyes gazed down at his tired form I could see he was still very much asleep, though his eyes seemed to flicker and move a lot.  
Guess he's dreaming about me.

I sluggishly got out of the car as I carried Ed bridal style to the door, goddamn it! Ed's a lot heavier than I thought. When I tossed him over my shoulder at the bar I guess I didn't notice, but this way is hurting my tired arms.  
I shoved my left hand in my pockets, letting Ed's legs fall a bit as I searched my pockets for my keys. Hearing the jingle and feeling the warm metal, heated up by my thighs, I pulled it out of my pocket and shoved it in the hole. (That's what he said lol :P) As I opened the door I could feel the cool breeze of an air conditioned house and smell the non-fresh recycled air. Hmmm it's good to be home.  
With Ed still in toe I walked up the stairs, and taking the first door on my right, I entered my room. Well technically our room, Ed has his own room but he always sleeps in my bed at night. I've gotten so use to it I can't sleep without him now and I know he feels the same.  
I laid him down on our bed and, gently brushed some stray hair out of his face. My plan now was to go to the kitchen and get something to eat, but as I got up to make my way to the kitchen, a hand tugging on my shirt stopped me. I turned to look at Ed wondering why he stopped me.  
Then his mouth moved beginning to forming words. "Stay, please sleep with me," he said looking up at me with half lidded golden eyes, I could hear the sleep in his pre-pubescent voice.  
"But Ed I'm tired, you look dead and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood," I said a goofy smile on my face as Ed realized what I implied and turned red.  
"Bastard you know that's not what I meant..." I could hear in his voice that all he wanted to do was sleep. And I chuckled lightly at my attempt at humor.  
"Alright fine I'll stay," I said kicking my boots off and curling up next to my blonde alchemist. And soon enough we drifted off into sleep.

**So there it is hopefully this chapters better and I hope you liked it. Btw I'm going to Orlando tomorrow and will be there for 5 days so I won't be able to update everyday like I've been doing. But I will be writing so when I do update on like Tuesday or Wednesday I should have like 2 or 3 stories. So until then bye ^_^ REVIEW?! **


End file.
